


Dirty Couch

by weezlyismyking



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Toys, bp!Blaine, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: where Blaine, Seb, and Kurt all attend Dalton Academy. Sebastian’s captain of the Warbers and can be pretty tough to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kurt and sebastian with bp!blaine after a warbler practice? - anonymous
> 
> This fic features boypussy, double penetration (vaginal and anal), and a bit of humiliation.

"Step, two, three! Come on, guys. What part of this aren’t you getting through your thick skulls?" Sebastian barked, weaving through people during Warbler practice. "Anderson! What’s the problem today? Move. Those. Hips." Sebastian instructed, standing behind Blaine and watching as he struggled to loosen up when he moved.

”Leave him alone, Sebastian.” Kurt snapped.

A smirk fell over Sebastian’s features, turning his head to look at Kurt. “What’s the matter? Don’t like me picking on your little boyfriend?” He asked, voice laced in venom.

"He’s not my boyfriend." Kurt muttered, cheeks burning red.

"Don’t worry about him, Kurt." Blaine reached over and pat Kurt on the shoulder, sending a death glare at Sebastian.

"Alright, ladies, I think we’ve done enough today." Sebastian called. There was a round of cheers, and ‘thank God’s. “Except for gay face and helmet head. You two stay.” He said, facing Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian kept his eyes on Kurt and Blaine until the rest of the room filed out. He stepped up behind the door as the last two left, clicked it shut and locked. He turned to face them again, that devious smirk painted over his features again. “Naked, Blaine. And bent over the couch.”

Letting out a heavy breath, Blaine shed his blazer, shirt, pants, everything until he was naked and on display, bent over the arm of the Warbler’s lounge couch. His legs were spread wide, his pussy already wet and dripping down his thighs. His ass, stuffed full with a big, pink plug, the tip edge sticking out to where Sebastian and Kurt could see.

"Good boy. He listens so well, doesn’t he, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, smiling over at the other boy.

"He does." Kurt said, stepping up to Blaine and running his hand over the exposed skin of his back. His cock was already hard and straining in his pants from the view.

Sebastian stepped over, inspecting Blaine’s ass and pussy. “And he’s dripping.” Sebastian noted, placing his hands on Blaine’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart to gain a better view. “Beautiful.” He mumbled.

Blaine was whimpering at this point. Desperate for something more. “Please.” He whispered.

"You want me to fuck that pretty pussy? Come inside you? Have Kurt lick it all out? Then you still won’t be satisfied, will you? Kurt will have to fuck your slutty cunt and I’ll have to get that toy out and fuck you again. Won’t we?" Sebastian said, drawing his hand back and smacking Blaine’s ass.

Blaine yelped. “Yes, please.”

Sebastian unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his cock, stroking it to full hardness. “Kurt, get over here and stuff Blaine’s mouth full so he won’t be too loud.”

Kurt did as he was told, getting on his knees on the couch in front of Blaine. He pulled his cock out. He gently brought his hand up to cup Blaine’s chin and tilt his head. Much more gently than Sebastian would. That was why this all worked out so well. Sebastian was demanding like Blaine needed, but Kurt was the sweetness that he also craved. And they were both willing to fuck him senseless.

Blaine took Kurt’s cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly, and hopefully encouraging Kurt to eventually move his hips.

Sebastian got behind Blaine, spread his ass cheek with on hand, wrapped the other around his own cock. He dragged the head of his cock through Blaine’s wet pussy lips, bumping against his clit. He rubbed around it, feeling Blaine’s hips rock back into him. Sebastian couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted much longer. A few more teasing rubs against his clit, and Sebastian pressed the head of his cock into Blaine’s tight entrance. He pressed inside until he was full sheathed.

"You feel so good, baby." Sebastian said, hand coming back to give Blaine’s ass a heavy smack. He could hear Blaine whine around Kurt’s cock.

Blaine was expertly sucking around Kurt’s cock as Kurt started slowly thrusting his hips in and out of Blaine’s mouth. He whined and moaned around Kurt’s cock as Sebastian pounded into him. 

Sebastian moved a hand around Blaine to play with his clit. He wanted to feel Blaine cum around him. It didn’t take much, until Blaine was clenching, muscles tensing, loud moans were audible despite the cock in his mouth. Blaine came hard, and Sebastian fucked him through it, hard and relentless, scooting the couch along the hardwood floor.

Kurt came next, gripping at the top of Blaine’s hair as he spilled down his throat, moving his cock back to let some of it leak from Blaine’s mouth. It was so sexy to see Blaine taking cum like that.

After he was finished, Kurt sat back and watched Blaine get fucked by Sebastian. His cock was sensitive, but already throbbing to life at the sight. Blaine had strings of cum leaking from his mouth. It was gaped open as he moaned, clearly too sensitive.

Sebastian wasn’t finished quite yet. He was close, a few more strokes and he was cumming deep inside Blaine. But he also liked to see Blaine dripping cum. He pulled out half-way through, spilling the last bit of cum over Blaine’s pussy lips. “Look at that pretty, dripping pussy. Looks so yummy. Kurt’s a lucky boy.” Sebastian said, smacking Blaine’s ass. “Sit on the edge of the couch. Don’t drip any on the couch though.”

On wobbly legs, Blaine moved to sit on the couch. He clamped his legs together as he walked, feeling the warm liquid smear along his thighs. He sat on the very edge of the couch, automatically spreading his legs wide open for Kurt.

Kurt sank to his knees in front of Blaine’s dripping cunt. He put both hands on either of Blaine’s thighs, spreading him wide. 

"Gorgeous." Sebastian murmured, observing carefully.

Kurt sank down, licking along the inside of Blaine’s thighs, cleaning him up and teasing him. He teased his tongue along the skin outside of Blaine’s pussy lips. He licked long strokes along the shaven skin, hearing Blaine whimper above him. He moved up to lick close to Blaine’s clit, lapping up Sebastian’s smeared cum. He licked over Blaine’s clit, and Blaine practically howled.

"Shut up." Sebastian instructed, eyes narrowing.

Blaine chewed on his own lip to keep himself quiet, since Kurt definitely knew what he was doing. Kurt lifted a hand playing with the plug that was in Blaine’s ass, as he licked over Blaine’s pussy lips and finally dipped his tongue inside. He licked and searched, tasting Blaine and Sebastian’s cum. He kept lapping until he couldn’t taste any more of Sebastian because Blaine was getting wetter with each stroke of the tongue, clamping deliciously around Kurt’s tongue. Kurt moved to suck on Blaine’s clit, sticking two fingers inside his wet cunt. At that, Blaine came again, hips thrusting up and mouth clamped shut.

Already hard again, Kurt pulled back and immediately shoved his clothes the rest of the way off. Even though Blaine was sensitive, Kurt was ready to go again. Sebastian was as well, watching the scene in delight. “It seems like everyone listened to out little plans and took them very seriously.” Sebastian said, watching at Kurt laid back on the couch and Blaine straddled him.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock before sinking down on top of it. Finally enveloped in the sweet heat of Blaine’s cunt, Kurt let out a low moan. “You love being filled up, don’t you?” Kurt asked as Blaine started rolling his hips, trying to get Kurt deeper inside of him.

"Yes." Blaine said, starting to lift himself and push back down at an easy pace.

"You two are having way too much fun without me." Sebastian said, getting in behind them. He pushed Blaine forward so that he presented his ass more. Sebastian reached to remove the plug, hearing Blaine whine in protest. "Kurt, pull out for a moment."

Blaine whined even more, feeling unbearably empty, clenching around air. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Such a needy little slut.” He said, rubbing his cock between Blaine’s pussy lips and gathering the wetness there. This was torture to Blaine, who kept trying to impale himself on Sebastian’s cock. “Stay still, sweetie.” Sebastian said, plunging inside of Blaine once, twice, before thinking his cock was coated in enough of Blaine’s juices. “Get back inside that needy cunt, Kurt.”

Kurt did as he was told, plunging back inside of Blaine’s needy pussy. Blaine began slowly rocking on his cock.

"Still." Sebastian said, holding onto Blaine’s hips. With some effort, he pushed his cock into Blaine’s tight ass, still open from the plug and still wet from Sebastian's cum early this morning, groaning out along with Blaine when he did. "Okay." Sebastian said, starting up a slow pace, feeling Kurt’s cock drag along the other side of the thin wall separating them.

Blaine was in pure bliss. His hands were on either side of Kurt as he took what the two were giving him. “More. More.” He demanded.

"Two cocks inside of him and he asks for more." Sebastian breaths, "Well, let’s go."

The best they could, Kurt and Sebastian fucking Blaine fast. Kurt rolled his hips up as quickly as he could, while Sebastian slammed into his tight little asshole. Together, giving a pace that had Blaine moaning so loudly they were bound to get caught. His clit was being rubbed by Kurt’s pelvic bone to go along with the sensation of being filled so much. He came around their cocks, clenching so tight and squirting over Kurt’s cock.

It started a chain reaction. Next, Kurt was cumming, filling his already dripping cunt with more. He slipped his limp cock out of Blaine as Sebastian relentlessly pounded into Blaine’s ass. Sebastian was finally cumming, filling Blaine’s ass with his hot cum. He pulled out to cum over Blaine’s ass cheeks, over his swollen pussy lips, coating him with the hot liquid.

Blaine could’ve passed out, would’ve had they not been in the Warbler lounge. He barely listened to Sebastian instruct him to put on his underwear and get them all dirty. 


End file.
